Frases
by Lady Yuu
Summary: 30 Frases dedicadas JinxHwoarang desde lo cotidiando, hasta el romance, sexo y amor. Yaoi, crack y mucho IC


_**Advertencias: **__Yaoi, algunas escenas lemon_

_**Notas: **__ninguna_

_**Este texto fue para la tabla de frases de Fandom_Insano de la comunidad de LiveJournal. También participa para el quinesob de la primera quincena de Abril. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes no me pertenecen, este es un fic pura ficción.___

_**Espero que les guste lo que leen. Porque este fandom necesita más… sobre todo la pareja.**_

_

* * *

_

**001- Hielo:** A causa de la monotonía y el calor del verano. Los juegos y fetiches se volvieron comunes entre los dos. Al ritmo de una canción pausada, Hwoarag pasó un **hielo** por el pecho de Jin, dibujando espirales y zigzagueando en la corona de sus tetillas. Al primer gemido lamió los restos de agua que quedaron en su piel.

**002-Secreto:** Nadie tenía porque saber lo que sucedía cuando las puertas de la gigantesca habitación del heredero del Zaibatsu se cerraban. Un **secreto** entre las paredes, la cama y Hwoarang entre sus brazos, sus piernas, dentro y en sus labios. Algunas veces las ventanas disimulaban no entender y entre el sonido del estéreo se ahogaban sus gemidos.

**003-Espejo:** Al principio sólo era un niño rico y mimado que llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a solas con él, miraba entre sus ojos un reflejo que le mostraba su alma igual que un **espejo**. Se enamoró de él. Lo disimulaba con peleas y falso enojo.

**004-Tintero:** La pelea terminó. La bodega abandonada que escogieron para pelear quedo destrozada. Sentados en un rincón, agitados, con el sudor pasando por su frente. Dibujaban sus facciones igual que un **tintero**.

**005-Nostalgia:** El tiempo no les permitía verse como Hwoarang quisiera. Los pretextos sobraban así como las ganas. A veces cuando ya no soportaba más, se quedaba horas mirando el techo de su habitación, consumido en la **nostalgia**. Aunque se sentía idiota, se comparaba con la niña tonta que lo acosaba. Aunque sonreía al saber que ella no lo conocía tanto como él.

**006-Sepia:** Hwoarang decidió pintar su departamento, algunas partes blancas para que entrara la luz. Desgraciadamente Jin no tenía experiencia en cosas domesticas. La pintura cayó de sus manos y manchó el suelo. Hwoarang resbaló y ambos terminaron manchados de **sepia** en la ropa y la piel.

**007-Olvido:** Se siente como un imbécil. Para Jin fue fácil decirlo, dar la media vuelta y regresar a la vida que eligió. A ese acuerdo demoniaco y la empresa familiar. El pelirrojo le gritó, lo amenazó, lo odio. Aceptaba todo menos olvidar, porque aunque quisiera, el **olvido** no era parte de la historia.

**008-Travesura**: Tenía muchas ventajas ser el amante del dueño y líder de una compañía tan importante como la de Jin Kazama. Podía ordenar, enviar, decir, maldecir, gritar y también hacer una que otra **travesura** en la oficina, la sala de espera, la de juntas, el baño y hasta el elevador de la compañía. Jin nunca se quejaba.

**009-Mordida**_: _Jin le había advertido acerca del sexo rudo. No porque una parte de su ser fuera un demonio, tenía que gustarle ese tipo de juegos. Al coreano le daba lo mismo, no podía evitar tirarle una **mordida** a su exquisito cuello y sentir como un hilo de sangre manaba despacio por sus labios. Escuchar su queja era mejor que una caricia.

**010-Corset**: Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más era la confianza. Poco a poco comenzaban a conocerse más… incluso los defectos parecían a sugestiones y las cualidades aburridas. Jin tenía un millón perversiones que ocultar al mundo pero no a Howarang.

― Usarás esté **corset** que compré— ordenó. Como respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

**011-Tempestad**: Qué más daba si era la noche, el día, un amanecer donde les ganara la calentura de coger. De cualquier manera siempre era una **tempestad** tener que demostrarse esa pasión, afecto, amor. Destruían camas, sillas, mesas, ropa, piel, carne. Por sólo un par de horas de placer.

**012-Lujuria**: Cada uno tenía sus deberes. Jin se olvidaba de Hwoarang de dos a cinco de la tarde cuando tenía que atender la compañía. Hwoarang en cambio no podía desaparecer esa sensación en su cuerpo. Cuando menos lo esperaba llegaba a su mente el deseo, la **lujuria** de tener dentro de su cuerpo al demonio que Jin celosamente guardaba para él.

**013-Pies**: A veces no era buena idea ver porno a las doce de la noche con cervezas. La cinta mostraba a una mujer masturbando a un hombre con sus **pies**. Jin pensó que eso podía ser interesante. Hwoarang se había quedado dormido descalzo.

**014-Sangre**: No pudo evitarlo, Hwoarang lo sabía, estaba consciente de que no todo sería sencillo. Sin embargo, una parte de él lo disfruto tanto. Golpes, heridas, su **sangre** en la piel, las manos, el rostro de Jin. Pensó que era más atractivo todavía. Sus ojos rojos, las alas, los colmillos, tatuajes. Deseó volver a repetirlo.

**015-Poema**: Hwoarang encontró una carta en hoja rosa de Ling Xiaoyu en el escritorio de Jin. Olía perfume, con una caligrafía perfecta. Tal vez esa chica lo amaba de verdad, que se desvelaba las noches escribiendo de su amor a Jin. Dejó la carta en la mesa y esperó paciente, sin apartar el hermoso **poema** de su cabeza.

**016-Caballo:** Por curiosidad o casualidad, una cita la terminaron en una sex shop. Con mucha vergüenza, Jin intentó salir, Hwoarang lo evitó argumentando que ya que estaban adentro deberían mirar, quizá encontrarían algo divertido y giñó un ojo con malicia. Jin seguía asustado de lo que miraba, no conocía muchas cosas referentes al sexo, sólo estaba en la preparatoria. Hwoarang miró un artefacto de piel negra al final de la tienda. Tenía la forma del lomo de un **caballo**, con correas y cadenas en las extremidades. Dio un vistazo al cuerpo de su amante y lo imaginó atado en el mueble.

**017-Estropicio:** La noticia que circulaba en los medios consiguió un **estropicio** en el corazón de Hwoarang. Jin Kazama había declarado la guerra al mundo, todos lo odiaban, deseaban su muerte. Él a veces le deseaba mal por abandonarlo hace años por seguir en los negocios de la familia. No dudó y tomó el primer vuelo hasta llegar al Torneo.

**018-Lirios:** Había muchas mujeres hermosas en el Torneo. Esa tal Lily Rochefort y Alisa Bosconovich con sus flores o **lirios** en el cabello llamaban su atención. No duró mucho el encantó de ser normal y ser atraído por las mujeres. Jin apareció vestido bellamente en negro con una sonrisa sarcástica que lo hacía lucir como su padre. Hwoarang bajo la guardia.

**019-Medios de Comunicación**: No tardo mucho en saber de él. Los **medios de comunicación** comenzaron a pedir recompensa por la cabeza de Jin Kazama. Hwoarang sintió un vuelco al corazón. Muchos otros querían ir tras él. Eso no lo iba a permitir. _"Kazama es mío, de nadie más"_ dijo

**020-Atardecer:** Desde hace tanto tiempo, con su madre y en la preparatoria no había visto un **atardecer** tan brillante como el que miraba. Luego de una pelea con su rival. A las orillas de la playa se expandía una postal naranja con tonos amarillos, igual que el color de cabello de Hwoarang.

**021-Sabana:** La ciudad se había convertido en una **sabana** humana. La gente estaba en asustada, se vivía con miedo. Desde la ventana observaba aquella escena que provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Jin. Era una pena que el pelirrojo no lo disfrutara como él. Comprendió que como en la selva y la ciudad, las cosas tienen que cambiar.

**022-Bufandas:** Ambos odiaban a las parejas cursis de los parques, las citas, las escenas de celos y el café de medio día en plazas comerciales. Las tardes frescas en el parque, pero estaban ahí, en medio de todo lo que detestaban y el frío. Queriendo ser distintos, duros. Autosuficientes sin sentimientos. El frío seguía calando. Abrigados únicamente con sus **bufandas** y tomados de la mano, se tragaron sus palabras.

**023-Anillo:** Luego de una tarde de trabajo, lo qué más deseaba Jin era dormirse y mandar a todos al infierno. Olvidaba todo, hasta el día que era. No esperaba a Hwoarang en su casa. Era extraño verlo a esa hora y entre semana. El coreano se acercó con una sonrisa burlona, tomó la mano de Jin y en ella puso un bonito **anillo** de fantasía.

― ¿Te casarías conmigo?— como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en el estómago.

―No estoy para bromas, quiero descansar, si vuelves a decir algo como eso voy a darte una golpiza que no podrás pararte en una semana.

— Si me vas a golpear así como me coges, entonces no me debo preocupar.

**024-Gotera:** Si decidieron vivir juntos no fue por gusto, el apartamento estaba en oferta, ambos lo necesitaban. Jin había huido de su abuelo, Hwoarang de su maestro. Así que combinó compartir. Aunque había veces que ambos extrañaban su soledad. Era molesto para Hwoarang tener que hacer el mantenimiento, como limpiar la casa, lavar los platos, arreglar desperfectos, como la **gotera** del baño, pintar las paredes, etc. Jin siendo tan mimado no podía hacer nada, porque de cualquier manera lo arruinaba.

**025-Subterráneo:** Huir en medio de las calles transitadas de Hong Kong no era fácil. Jin no conocía la ciudad y Hwoarang no tenía ganas de salvarle el pellejo. Corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta llegar al **subterráneo**.

— Aquí te dejo Kazama. Sálvate como puedas— dijo con cierto remordimiento.

― Está bien, aunque no conozco, dime que tren tomar.

― Toma el que sea. Adiós― el coreano se marcho de prisa, odiaba esa mirada tierna que pocas veces Jin mostraba.

**026-Perdón:** Pedir **perdón** no bastó para el mundo y menos para su amante. Tantos muertos, dolor. Howarang estaba herido más que física, mentalmente. Se había enamorado de su rival y parecía una sátira de su vida. Tenía la cabeza de Jin entre sus pies, arrodillado hablando de lo mucho que sentía todo el mal que había ocasionado. No era suficiente, Hwoarang y el mundo exigían más. La carne de sus huesos, exprimirle el alma, chupar su cordura. Por fortuna su coreano lo amaba.

**027-Hambre:** Jin aprendió a controlar todas las emociones, sensaciones y más de su lado oscuro. Algunas veces le jugaba bromas el subconsciente y hacia cosas de las que no recordaba más tarde. Como destruir la cocina en busca de comida por el **hambre** monstruosa que padecía el demonio. Lo malo es que ya no había a quien culpar.

**028**-**Carne:** La **carne** es débil oyó Hwoarang un día en la calle. Se refería a que los instintos humanos no podían ser reprimidos. Él lo intentó por mucho tiempo, pero cuando conoció a Jin, todo se fue el carajo. Dejó que lo tocará indecentemente en el callejón al terminar el tercer torneo. Se entregó vulgarmente con la boca abierta y diciendo su nombre en el estacionamiento justo después del cuarto torneo. Y tantas veces más que su carne fue cocinada, masticada y digerida por Jin.

**029-Obsesión:** Lo quiso olvidar. Dedicarse completamente a sus planes personales y sacarlo de su cabeza. Fue en vano. Hwoarang seguía en su mente, su cabello extraño, su mirada asesina y las charlas sin sentido. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en su cuerpo desnudo y su voz excitada diciendo cosas sucias al oído. Se convenció que no era amor, ni lujuria, era una** obsesión** enfermiza que no le traería nada bueno, por eso se alejó de él.

**030-Monstruo:** Sobré él un **monstruo** con alas negras, cuernos y tatuajes lo tomaba con frenética pasión hasta arrancarle la voz. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo con violencia. Se aferró a sus hombros. Dolía hasta la sangre. Tiró de sus cabellos como una salida al dolor. Lo que provocó en el demonio aquel que las embestidas fueran más devastadoras. Hasta que finalmente, dejo su semilla en su cuerpo. Seguramente había una explicación lógica. Nadie hace estás cosas por placer a menos que exista el amor y esté no fue el caso.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. ^^ Cualquier comentario o critica bienvenida sea y si traen pasas caducadas igual.**

**bye**


End file.
